Naughty
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Awalnya Uchiha Sasuke malas memenuhi permintaan yang diembannya. Namun, segala rasa malas itu menguap mendapati apa yang ia peroleh dari rumah tetangga pink-nya tersebut/ AU/ Lemon


Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Naughty**

.

.

Klik

Uchiha Sasuke menutup telepon genggamnya dengan malas. Menghembuskan napas pasrah, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, pergi melaksanakan amanat yang baru diembannya.

Mengecek tetangga _pink_ yang tidak juga mengangkat telepon, menyebabkan sang orang tua menelepon padanya. Sial. Padahal Sasuke sungguh malas keluar rumah di siang yang sangat terik hari ini. Musim panas selalu membuatnya harus memproduksi keringat yang berlebihan, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan untuk Sasuke.

...

Tet

Teet

Teeeett

Suara bel kembali berbunyi bersamaan ketika telunjuk Sasuke memencet benda bulat tersebut. Menggerutu tak suka sembari menggomeli orang yang tak kunjung membuka pintu di depannya. Kesal sudah Sasuke menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu ketika ia mencoba untuk mendobraknya saja. Mungkin saja ketika pintu tersebut rusak, cukup dengan alasan ia takut tetangga _pink_-nya tersebut kenapa-kenapa karena tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Namun, ketika niat itu terwujud, bukan pintu yang ia dobrak malah Sasuke terjerembab masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sial, ternyata tidak dikunci," gerutunya sambil bangun dari acara jatuhnya.

"Sakura..." seru Sasuke manggil orang rumah yang tak kunjung muncul.

Kini, rasa cemas itu muncul juga mendapati rumah yang kosong dengan pintu depan terbuka.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Sasuke panik. Mencari keberadaan tetangga _pink_-nya yang tak kunjung ditemukan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke menaiki tangga, berharap Sakura ada di kamarnya.

Clek

"Sakura kau di dalam?" tanyanya.

Sunyi.

Hanya deruan napas lelah Sasuke menghiasi ruang kamar yang terlihat suram karena korden jendala yang tertutup.

Di sana, di tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan terdapat sosok yang membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke melotot.

Bukan. Bukan dalan artian sosok tersebut dalam keadaan berlumuran darah seperti yang ada di film-film yang sering ia tonton. Melainkan, dalam keadaan dimana hormon Sasuke mendadak menjadi gila dalam sekejab.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis tetangganya tersebut terlihat tertidur pulas dengan _bra_ dan _g-__string_ yang tak mampu menutupi bongkahan pantatnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sasuke tak peduli, berharap langsung memarahi gadis itu karena membuatnya cemas. Namun, yang Sasuke lakukan malah diam memandangi punggung gadis tersebut, kalau tak mau disebut memandangi celah di antara dua paha Sakura yang sedikit terbuka karena gadis itu memeluk guling.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeryit ketika bola mata hitamnya mendapati tali _pink_ dengan remot kecil yang terhubung pada celah yang tak sempurna tertutup g-string.

Gila. Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng frustasi membayangkan apa yang bersarang pada lorong kemaluan gadis tersebut.

"Sial," umpatnya mendapati juniornya bereaksi melihat segala yang terpampang didepannya. Dengan gelisah Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

Gadis _pink_ tesebut begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Membuat pikiran-pikiran nakal berkeliaran di otak pemuda tersebut.

Merasa celananya sesak dan mendapati Sakura tak kunjung bangun, kejantanan yang terkurung tersebut akhirnya bebas dengan Sasuke yang mengeluh tak nyaman.

"Uhhh..."

Uchiha Sasuke meruntuki hormon lelakinya yang mendadak tak terkontrol ketika ia duduk di samping Sakura. Menikmati pijatan tangannya pada miliknya yang semakin menegak.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke berusaha tak berusara. Dengan hanya memandang kemolekan tubuh tetangganya tersebut mengusik pikiran warasnya. Ya, mungkin setelah Sasuke sadar dengan ketidakwarasannya, ia pasti sangat sangat meruntuki tindakannya ini. Mengesek-gesekkan kecil miliknya pada belahan kemaluan Sakura yang terlihat. Rasanya hangat dan menggairahkan.

"Uhhh..." ia mendesis keenakan. Namun langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur ketika mendapati kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka lebar.

Sasuke membelalak gelisah, takut Sakura marah dengan segala lontaran kalimat pedasnya.

Namun, semenit berlalu tapi gadis _pink_ tersebut hanya diam sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang kembali akan terpejam.

"Uh, Sasuke," bibir merona itu mendesiskan namanya.

Merona. Sama dengan warna pipi Uchiha bungsu tersebut ketika biji _emerald_ Sakura menatap polos ke arahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke tidak pakai celana," seruan Sakura terdengar mencelanya. Bahkan, Sasuke melihat senyum sinis gadis itu.

"Hahahaha... Lihat punyamu berdiri, Sasuke," seru Sakura lagi, membuatnya cepat-cepat menutupi miliknya. Meraih celananya untuk segera pergi dari kamar gadis itu. Ia malu. Sungguh-sungguh malu.

"Hei, Sasuke, mau kemana?" panggilan itu terdengar ketika Sasuke hendak menarik pegangan pintu. Hal yang membuat Sakura segera meloncat menghalangi Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah susah-susah ke rumahku, kenapa cepat-cepat pulang?" tuntut Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Minggir. Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura terkekeh pelan, tahu betapa malunya pemuda di depannya ini, "Hei, tapi punyamu masih berdiri tu," tunjuknya sambil mencolek kemaluan yang menggelitik perutnya.

Dua bola mata hijau itu menatap penuh ke arahnya. Sasuke bimbang ketika perlahan Haruno Sakura memagut bibirnya pelan. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi semua itu terjawab ketika Sakura menarik tangan kirinya. Menyuruhnya untuk meremas apa yang tertutup _bra_ tersebut. Sasuke menurut, perlahan-halan jemarinya menikmati hal terlarang tersebut. Meremasnya nikmat, sembari menikmati pucuknya yang semakin menuju puncak.

"Uh, Sasukeee..."

Sasuke tak mau peduli ketika kedua bibir Sakura semakin keras menyuarakan namanya. Ia tak bisa untuk melepaskan dua buah dada yang begitu memanjakan kedua bibir dan lidahnya. Daging kenyal itu bisa terulur dengan gigitan bibirnya. Ini fantastik. Namun, Sasuke sedikit kecewa tak mendapati aliran apa pun dari buah tersebut ketika pucuk itu ia sedot keras-keras. Hanya gerutuan minta berhenti Sakura-lah yang mengusik telinganya.

"Sasukeeee..." Uchiha Sasuke mendongak tak suka ketika Sakura mendorong kepalanya keras-keras. Gadis Haruno itu merengek sebal dengan tindakan Sasuke padanya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak keras-keras melakukannya. Sakit tahu!" bentaknya tak terima.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tak urung ia angkat tubuhnya dari atas Sakura. Menyandarkan tubuh panasnya pada senderan tempat tidur Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa berhenti?"

Kalimat sarat minta kepastian Sakura kembali mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke. Padahal ia ingin memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan hal indah untuk menahan dorongan hormonnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Berisik, Sakura," gerutunya terganggu.

Lagi-lagi gadis yang kini hampir tak berbusana tersebut menatapnya polos. Melirik bingung mendapati gulungan seperti balon yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Hn?" tuntutnya minta penjelasan.

Gadis _pink_ tersebut menepuk jidatnya seperti frustasi, dan itu terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke.

"_Please_, Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata sepolos ini sampai tidak kenal benda apa ini?" ujar Sakura gemas.

"Apa?"

Haruno Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas. Beranjak dari acara berbaringnya, ia menghampiri Sasuke untuk membungkuskan benda tersebut pada tonjolan di selangkangan pemuda tersebut.

"Sekarang tahu?" senyum Sakura semakin menyipitkan kelopak mata Sasuke. Seakan menyuruh Sakura untuk menjelaskan rasa tidak suka yang mendadak hinggap di hatinya.

"Aku mencurinya dari persembunyian milik _tou-san, _Sasuke, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu," dengusnya tak terima. Merasa Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai gadis nakal.

Hei, padahal kalau Sakura tak menyandang kata sifat itu, mana mungkin gadis _pink_ tersebut membawa pemuda yang hampir telanjang di kamarnya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang miliknya yang kini terbungkus plastik tersebut. Rasanya aneh. Ia hendak protes, namun urung ketika mendapati Sakura melepas pertahanan terakhirnya. Bahkan Sasuke melihat lelehan dari celah kemaluan itu ketika tali yang sebelumnya ia lihat tertarik keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Libidonya semakin memuncak mendapati wajah sayu Sakura yang semakin mendekat. Gadis tersebut menciumnya lagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke begitu menikmati keadaan ini.

"Ah, Sasukee..." Bahkan sekarang desahan Sakura terasa indah di telinganya.

...

Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya. Darah merah itu keluar begitu saja ketika miliknya tertanam sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Sakura. Mengotori seprai pink yang menjadi alas mereka bergumul.

Di bawah tubuhnya, Haruno Sakura terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam sembari menggigit bibirnya keras. Mungkinkan rasanya sesakit itu sampai-sampai Sakura bergerak gelisah di bawahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap wajah gelisah tersebut tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin Sakura rasakan.

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke?" Meskipun mata tersebut terpejam, nada penuntut itu begitu jelas terdengar.

"Kita berhenti saja, Sakura," jawabnya kemudian. Ia menarik miliknya perhalan. Rasanya memang tak rela, tapi Sasuke tak enak hati jika harus menyakiti Sakura. Namun, belum juga miliknya tercabut sempurna, Sakura menarik tubuhnya erat dalam pelukan tubuh kecil itu, mengalunkan erat kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut terperanjat menyadari tubuh mereka yang kembali menyatu, "S-Sakuraaa..." mendesis Sasuke merasakan Sakura merapatkan dinding sensitifnya. Sasuke tak pernah merasakan hal senikmat ini sebelumnya. Kedua pelupuk menutup, menikmati desiran hangat yang mengalir pada setiap aliran darahnya.

"Bergeraklah, Sasuke, kumohon," bisikan Sakura itulah menjadi penuntunnya sekarang. Menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menghujamkan tubuhnya sampai lorong terpanjang yang sanggup Sasuke lampaui.

"Sakuraaa..."

Bahkan, kini Uchiha Sasuke tak peduli dengan harga diri yang ia junjung ketika pita suaranya tak henti-henti mendesis nikmat. Ia melolong, mengimbangi jeritan Sakura yang tak kunjung berhenti.

...

Kini, kabut suram yang membutakan akal sehat Sasuke telah terhapus seluruhnya. Ia mendecih tak suka, mendapati raut mengejek kembali tercipta dari bibir Haruno Sakura. Tetangga _pink_-nya yang ternyata menjadi yang pertama untuknya. Sasuke berusaha tak peduli tentang kedipan-kedipan jail Sakura ketika berbicara dengan orang tuanya via telepon. Takut mendapati bibir yang baru saja ia lumat tersebut mengungkap pergumulan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke belum siap jika harus digeret Haruno Kizashi ke altar pernikahan karena telah meniduri putrinya. Setidaknya ia ingin berkerja dulu sebelum meminang Sakura.

Sial. Sasuke merutuki pemikiran jauhnya tentang masa depan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan tetangga yang sering merusak kenyamanannya.

Klik.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menyudahi teleponnya. Tetangga _pink_ itu merangkak kembali mendekatinya. Kini, Sakura melepas perlahan plastik yang membungkus kemaluannya yang telah tertidur pulas. Memandangi plastik lonjong tersebut yang menampung cairan miliknya.

Merasa tak suka, Sasuke segera merebutnya. Menarik tisu di samping tempat tidur untuk membungkusnya sebelum melemparkan ke tempat sampah.

"Hei..." Sakura ingin memprotes, namun urung ketika Sasuke melotot garang ke arahnya.

"Itu menjijikkan, Haruno Sakura," desisnya frustasi.

Sialnya, bibir itu mengerucut lucu, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melemparkan badannya ke atas Sakura.

"Sasukeeee..."

"Hei, Sakura, kau masih punya persediaan plastik itu, kan?"

"SASUKEEE...ITU BUKAN PLASTIK TAPI... HMM..."

Yak, sepertinya fic ini sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa di acara penuh gelora panas Sasuke dan Sakura selanjutnya.

Tamat


End file.
